The silver moon
by Dr.End
Summary: Ages ago a blacksmith was killed in a raid or so everyone thought. Now he watches over avoiding humanity and Grimm alike. But what happens when a few curious friends catch him? NOTE: This is a spin off of the story Once in a shattered moon by Solora Goldsun, if you want to understand anything going on then go read her/his story first.


A/N: to understand the gist of this story go read "Once In a Shattered Moon" By: Solora Goldsun, this story snippet will be socketed into the story arc after Blake's story pt:3 but before the following chapter and features an OC who we'll meet right now.

He was a washed-up blacksmith, a has been. Once famed throughout the land for being the creator of the scythe wielded by the dusty old crow he was now a lone drifter who no one knew the name of living in Grimm inhabited areas and away from civilization. He wore pants and tunics but never any shoes and always was wrapped In a heavy cloak presumed to prevent the harsh effects of the weather from injuring his body. Little did they all know he hid a dark secret.

"The Blacksmith Logi Amang? He's been dead for years. What reason have you to bring up that name." Elder Schnee questioned the man in front of him. Dark shaggy hair framed is slightly pale and colding looking skin, dark green eyes the color of pine needles stared back from below the bangs almost accusing the man of something. "The man was an old friend and I had heard he lived here. It seems I was mistaken." Turning sharply on his heel the man strode from the building leaving behind a confused group of people and the scent of the forest. Heading through the gate the man bumped into a crew of children or rather young adults. They all wore heavy armor and had swords or gauntlets arming them and the man visibly flinched at the sight of them. "Apologies I was just passing through." He said trying to skirt around the three only to be blocked by the long haired woman. "What's the rush? It's getting dark out and Grimm become more active at night, why not stay in the inn for the night?" She eyed the man; his large cloak was suspicious and the speed with which he was leaving at night no less didn't help his appearance in her eyes. "I appreciate the offer but I prefer more secluded areas I will be fine." The man was very nervous at this point with a quickly setting sun framing his face preventing her from really seeing his features.

Jaune and Weiss has stopped to watch Yang arguing with the man about staying in the village overnight and every offer she made he refused outright instead trying to use his small frame to slip around her. Putting a hand on his blade's hilt Jaune walked over to the two and gave Yang a look. "What are you doing Yang? We're going to be late for dinner; the man wants to leave so let him leave." Yang noticing the look Jaune was giving her quickly released him and mumbled an apology before moving to catch up with her group of friends.

The forest was full of life with all types of sound bouncing off the mountains to reflect it down into the small town of Vale. From the howls of Werewolves to the soft chirps of crickets, Logi hated it. He preferred quiet places with nothing but the soft trickle of a stream or the rustling of leaves but here every animal or Grimm made its presence known, he couldn't believe he'd lived here. Trekking a ways into the woods he proceeded to produce a pack from under his cloak and pull out two large rocks and some dried sticks and grass and set to work making a fire. Sparking up the kindling he quickly set the ember into a larger fire pit he'd made out of stones before producing a few pieces of dried and cured meat which he ate quickly and quietly before checking his surroundings for unwanted visitors.

Finding no one he quickly set about his work first removing his cloak and tunic and folding them away into the bag and then his pants which followed the tunic and cloak. He then doused the fire with a little dirt and promptly stared at the moon. The shift was the same as all other wolves who walked this earth in both human and animal form being painless and rather quick. When finished a black wolf with silver markings along his spine and a silver mask on his snout and eyes he picked up the bag In his teeth and trotted off into the woods.

Jaune and the others including Pyrrha, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang were all shocked, not only had the man been a werewolf (not a thief like Yang thought) but a clearly old one at that. Most wolves who held silver markings were much older than the others with the silver color showing age. Unlike Mercury's gray coat though these markings were a pearly silver white color that looked like solidified moonlight and shone like polished metal. This man, this ancient man had walked into the town looking as out of place as possible and not only left without issue but then transformed not an hour after leaving the town and was walking off like nothing had happened. Investigating was required.

The large wolf wasn't hard to find as he wasn't exactly hiding or running at anywhere near a wolf's speed. Instead he was trotting through the woods toward the mountain that backed Cinder's territory, at this point Jaune and the others broke off to head back as it proceeded to get later and later and they needed to get back as well as their scent being caught in the woods would lead to suspicion. Ruby and Pyrrha had little issue following and only Blake trailed behind having issues with her wolf form not having used it much besides her first full moon.

The further he went the colder it got as they climbed the mountain further and further through the thick woods until they came to a plateau. A beautiful area ringed with sturdy pine trees with a small stream passing through and two large stone walls that led further up the mountain at a near vertical backed off the other part of the plateau. In one stone wall a hollow had been carved by dripping water and time and inside seemed to be a nest of sorts and a wooden table with a few items on it but from the edge of the clearing it was impossible to see.

Logi sighed, while two of them were pretty good at tracking the third seemed to have tried to hit every bush and shrub on the way there giving them away the entire time. He was an Omega but even without his powers it was easy to tell they had been there and he guessed it was impossible to get out of it at this point so he stopped and set down his bag before turning to face the three.

The first a smaller wolf with silver eyes and black fur with red tips was looking almost like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar while the second a larger red wolf looked ready to fight if need be. The third another slightly larger black wolf seemed to be trying to get a leaf unstuck from her paw and was rolling on the ground trying to reach her paw. Focusing hard on his human form he shifted back into a person sitting on his knees on the ground, grabbing his bag he collected his clothes and slipped them on before gesturing for the three to wait. Entering the hollow he returned shortly with three large animal pelt cloak things which he laid in front of the three and turned his back to let them shift and change, he was nothing if not a gentleman (when he wanted to be).

The sizes were nowhere near a good fit with each being about three times their size leaving each of them almost swimming in the pelts but it covered them so it'd work for now at least. They were currently sat in a small divot next to his home that he used for keeping kills which had a few old stumps that he had scraped smooth for chairs long ago around a large rock which he used as an outdoor table for reading and creating, werewolf or not his hands never rested so he made things of all types. The other three were quite impressed with how developed everything was with even a small fire pit not far away and two holes cut by water funneled at the rock for very small torches. Clearing his throat a bit the man seemed to smirk at their staring before opening his mouth and speaking in a world-weary voice, this man had clearly seen many years of strife. "Since I am being your host here I'll start with introductions. My name is Logi Amang, a onetime famous blacksmith but those days are long behind me." The smaller of the three instantly perked up and gasped. "No way! You've been dead for over 50 years, you made Uncle Qrow's scythe and right after you were killed in a werewolf raid." Logi chuckled remembering the night well.

He'd been cleaning his smithy from finishing that scythe; a wonderful piece of work having had both fire, ice, earth and electrical dust fused into the blade with a series of complex mechanisms to allow it to switch from a sword to a scythe, truly his Magnum Opus. He'd been sweeping the shavings from fitting the mechanisms when his door had been busted in by a large wolf which then grabbed him in its jaws and hurled him into the wall of the smithy before getting chased off by some huntsmen. When people had come by to check on him he'd been declared as good as dead from multiple fractured ribs and a broken spine; even if he hadn't been bit the bones were irreparable even with advanced healing magic. The only thing at that point that had saved him was the increased healing abilities gifted to him by the werewolf's curse and so when the huntsmen had come around the following day to collect his corpse they found an empty smithy and many missing tools and valuable materials which had ended with his corpse being declared destroyed by robbers who were known for stripping homes and businesses of people killed in raids.

"Well since you obviously know who I am why don't you introduce yourselves?" The redhead started first to break a bit of the tension. "My name is Pyrrha, it is nice to meet you Mr. Amang." She smiled and the little one immediately piped up right after. "I'm Ruby Qrow's niece!" I chuckled at her and then looked at the last of them. "I am Blake." An odd group but something about them reminded me of a family. This was going to be a very interesting day.

 **So this was/is going to be a one shot of a fun character but I wasn't quite happy with the end and any chapter over 1000+ words its iffy for people to fully read (this is close to 2000) so I'm gonna break it up a bit. Also once more go read once in a shattered moon by Solora Goldsun, it's a great story and really hits you right in the feels. I'm sure you all will love it.**

 **P.S. Logi Amang's name is a play off the name Logitech and an anagram for the word Manga, his name was hard to come up with on the fly and since he doesn't really exist as one of my OCs it was tricky to figure him out. Think of him like Qrow but different at the same time.**


End file.
